I love my Dr
by Hotbokab126
Summary: Reid has finally gotten the girl of his dream, but will his dreams turn to nightmares, when he can't protect the one who's always been there for him. Reid/oc
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the show criminal minds in any way. Criminal Minds is the property of CBS, the only character i own is my original, the plot lines are half original, and half plot from the actual show it's self.


	2. Together at last

I woke up to someone banging on my apartment door. Groaning I rolled over and snatched my watch off the bedside table. "You have to be kidding me it's 2 in the morning." sighing I rubbed some sleep out of my eyes and slid out of bed grabbing my robe. "I'm coming" I shouted so they would quit knocking. I snatched open the door only to be frozen in place.

"Spencer what are you doing here"?" I asked once I snapped out of my original shocked state. "Oh come in, come in" I said ushering him inside in onto the couch. "Do you want something to drink."

"Water would be nice" he said looking down at his feet. I nodded and went to fetch him a glass of water from the kitchen. "Here you go" I said "Thanks"

I sat down next to him and we fell into a comfortable silence. "Spencer what happened?" I asked grabbing his hand. He finally looked at me. "We had a case a little boy he was beaten and rapped three weeks ago and I can hardly focus on my work and the boss is mad at me. I just…"

"Oh baby" I said pulling him into my arms as he started crying. "It's not good keeping things inside like this. Until you can drive up and tell me." I said pushing some hair out of his face. "I know I know." sighing I rubbed his back and rocked him back and forth until he was asleep. I laid him down and went to grab him a blanket from the hallway closet.

"Sweet Dreams love" I gently kissed his forehead and turned out the light before going back to bed myself.

Spencer

I woke up to the smell of bacon. Sitting up I realized that I wasn't in my apartment I was at first a little startled. _Oh yeah I drove up to New York to see to Zoey_. Tossing the blankets off me I got up and headed into the kitchen. Zoey stood above the stove her long curly chocolate brown hair pulled back in a messy pony tail. Her ocean blue eyes set in concentration. "Hey Love have a seat breakfast is almost ready." I nodded and took a seat at the bar. I watched as her toned arms flexed as she flipped a pancake. While she wasn't looking I took the time to admire the rest of her body. She was wearing a pair of boy shorts that showed off her long toned legs and a tank top which highlighted her curves an her well….chest.

I snapped out of it when she sat a plate down in front of me along with a cup of coffee. "Hurry up and eat so we can leave.." I nodded knowing better than to ask where we were going. I quickly ate and took a shower, afterwards getting changed into a pair of basket ball shorts and a t- shirt. When I got out side Zoey was loading up her car. "Took you long enough." she said flashing an almost hypnotizing smile my way.

We climbed into the car and took off on our mysterious adventure. We've done this ever since we were kids. Just like me Zoey also grew up in Vegas. When ever I just couldn't take being at my house I would run over to Zoey's and rather it was 12 at night or two pm her family always welcomed me in, and me and Zoey would pack a lunch and disappear for the day doing any and everything we pleased, but ever since I moved to D.C. it has become harder for us to get together especially with my crazy work hours.

I had to admit I felt guilty when ever I showed up out of the blue she instantly dropped everything for me, and I never have for her. But she never saw it that way only I did and that made it that much worst.

I was so caught up in thought that I didn't even realized we stopped. "Spencer , Spence where here." I looked out the widow to find that we were at the Fair. "You have got to be kidding me." I said shaking my head in disbelief. "Oh come on it will be fun. She said hopping out of the car. Groaning I got out and followed her. I convinced her to let me buy the tickets, and after some groaning she agreed.

I had to admit that was the most fun I've had in a long time. We went on tons of rides and I even won Zoey a few things at some of the games. When we left the car was stuffed with souvenirs and prizes. "Where to now?" I asked snapping on my seatbelt. "You'll see" she said pulling out of the parking lot. When we stopped again I was a little confused. We had been driving for an hour only to end up at a flower shop. I gave Zoey a questioning look. She just smiled and grabbed my hand.

ZOEY

I led Spencer to the back of the shop and took out the key Luis had given me. "A friend of my owns the shop" I explained to Spencer who nodded. We went in and I led him up the back stairs and on the roof. "Ok I'm not really seeing the point."

"Look up" I watch as Spencer did what I said, and his eyes widened in awe. "It's beautiful isn't it." I said taking hold of his hand he nodded. "Come on" I lead him over to where I had a Luis leave a picnic basket and a blanket. We ate and laid under the stars. "I miss this" I looked over to meet Spencer's eyes. "I missed us". he pulled me to him and I cuddled into his side with my head in the crook of his neck and my arm across his mid-section. His left arm wrapping around my lower back and his right hand behind his head,

We must have drifted off cause next thing you know we wee woken up by the sprinklers going off. 'Ahhh" I said jumping up and running inside followed closely by Spencer . When we got inside be both broke down laughing. "Well that's not how I wanted to wake up" said Spencer causing me to laugh harder. I started to walk down the stairs only to slip. I closed my eyes waiting for an impact that never came. I opened my eyes only to find myself staring into Spencer's Chocolate brown eyes. "The chance's of a kid being born with blue eyes are one out of every 28 born, and the chances of their eyes being the blue of the deepest ocean, is something even more spectacular." said Spencer gently moving a strand of hair out of my face. "Oh…". I saw his eyes glace at my lips.

He ran his thumb over my lips as our faces got closer and closer. Finally I couldn't take it any more and I grabbed Spencer's face and our lips met. It started of slow but quickly turned passionate. Spencer's body pressed against mine up against the wall. His hands leaving my neck and gripping my thighs. Lifting me so I could wrap my legs around his waist.

As his lips reached my neck I tossed my head back and groaned. "Spencer , Spencer " I said breathlessly. "Yeah" he said pulling away. "We have to stop" his face turned from one of pleasure to panic. "Luis will be here soon and I don't want the old man to have a heart attack." Spencer nodded obviously relived that I wasn't rejecting him. He kissed me once more before letting me down.

We fixed ourselves up as best as we could and went down stairs hand in hand. "Hello Luis." I said kissing the older mans cheek. "Ah me a Bella what are you two still doing here?' he said taking off his work gloves to give me and a hug. "We fell asleep looking at the stars." I replied. "This is my friend Spencer that I've told you about" I grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled him over to us. "Ah you take good care of her she a one in a million yes." Spencer nodded. "You don't have to worry about that sir"

"Ah cal me Louie everyone does." Spencer nodded. "Louie do you need any help today I noticed that you have a lot of fertilizer."

"Today I was planning on working with some of the kids around here to start a community garden. You and Spencer are more than Welcome to stay and help." I looked at Spencer who nodded that we had enough time. "Sure we'd love to" me and Spencer got right to work hoeing and planting vegetables with the neighborhood kids. Spencer always joked that he was terrible with kids but to me he was a natural. Always friendly and understanding and patient. Willing to teach and listen to their problems. I knew right then that I was and had always been madly in love with on Dr. Spencer Reid.

"Hey" he said walking over and giving me a quick kiss before taking a sip of water. "God it's like 100 degrees out here" he said wiping sweat off is brow. "Oh really let me help you with that." his looked turned from questioning to shock as I dumped my water on him. "HAHahahaha the look on your face was priceless." I said holding my stomach. "Oh really" he said taking the top of his water bottle threateningly. "No Spencer don't I said backing away from him then turning and taking off running.

Spencer caught up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist lifting me up off the ground. "Eeeek Spencer put me down guys help" I yelled to the kids that were watching us with amused expressions. They quickly joined in on the water fight. By they end of the day we were all muddy tired and satisfied with the new garden. "Hey everyone gather up I want to take a group picture". said Louie. Everyone surrounded me and Spencer . Louie set the timer before quickly coming to join us. After it flashed we all helped clean up then everyone started to head home. "Bye Louie I want copies of all those pictures you were snapping today for my scrap book." I said giving him a hug. "You got it. It was nice meeting you Spencer your welcome here anytime." he said pulling Spencer into a fatherly embrace. "Thanks that means a lot." said Spencer as they pulled apart. "Well we better get going if Spencer wants to have time to shower before his flight out. Thanks again Louie and I'll see you soon." I said Kissing his cheek.

We loaded back into my car and headed back to my house. When we got there me and Spencer both went to take a shower. I quickly washed up and got out tossing my hair up into a messy bun. I changed into some sweats, a tank top and my favorite hoddie. I grabbed my keys and walked out of Room to find Spencer waiting on the couch dressed in some sweats and a hoddie. I sat down next to him and laid my head on his shoulder.

He looked down at me and took my hand in his rubbing his thumb across it. "What are you going to do about your car?" I asked looking up into his eyes. "I'll just send for it. Spending an extra day with you was worth taking the bus to work for a couple of days." he kissed me quickly and stood up pulling me with him. "Ready to go?" he nodded and grabbed his bag.

I drove him to the airport and parked the car. I walked him to his gate and waited for his flight to be called. "Spencer I don't want to go another three months without seeing you." I said sitting down next to him on a bench. "You won't I promise." he said taking my face in his hands and kissing my deeply. _"flight 1873 to Virginia Now boarding last call."_

"Well I guess this is goodbye." I said standing with him. "Nah more of a see you soon moment." I laughed but nodded wrapping my arms around his torso. And his arms wrapping around my shoulders wrapping me in his safe embrace. When we pulled apart he gave me one more lingering kiss before grabbing his bag and heading towards the terminal.

I waited till the plane took off to leave. When I got home I quickly changed into my night gown and climbed into bed determined to get a least some grading done. At about 10:30 my cell phone rang. Taking off my reading glasses. I looked to see who it was seeing that it was Spencer I quickly answered. "Hey Love"

"Hey I was just calling to let you know I got in alright." he said yawning.

"Thanks Spencer , but get some sleep the last thing you need is for Hotch to be on your ass." I herd him chuckle but agree non-the less.

"I'll call you tomorrow on my lunch break."

"I'll hold you to that bye Spencer get some rest."

"I'd sleep better if you were lying next to me."

I sighed. "You not the only one. Night Spencer ."

"Night Zoe. "


End file.
